


When You Wish Upon A Star

by GonxKilluaLove



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cinderella AU, F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous March
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-25 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6175606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonxKilluaLove/pseuds/GonxKilluaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only two more weeks. She thought, Two more weeks until the ball. Two weeks until Prince Adrien has to choose who he’s to marry; who he’s to rule the kingdom with. If only she could have the chance to dance with him. It was selfish of her, but she couldn’t help it. “I wish…” no that wouldn’t work. She was just going to have to go to the ball like everyone else and take her chances. If only wishes could come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my first Miraculous fic~ As you know I do not own any of the characters of this show. This story is a Cinderella AU. It is rather loosely based, but regardless I hope you like it!

“Marinette! Come here please.” The yell reached her in her room where she had been sketching up new designs for a client’s cake. 

“Coming Papa. I’ll be right down!” She stuck her pencil between the pages and closed her sketch book. She set it aside on her desk and pushed herself up from her chair, grabbing her apron on her way out of the room. She made her way down the ladder that stuck out from the hatch in the floor of the loft she called her bedroom and down the flight of stairs that led her to the bakery. As she climbed down the stairs she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and wrapped her apron around her. She quickly washed her hands and rushed over to her father.

He was standing in the back of the shop in front of a table, sculpting tools in hand and icing splattered across his face and arms. An enormous cake stood in front of him. It was nearly four feet long and wide and twice as tall. It was an exact replica of the palace; one of six her father had already made that week. 

“Marinette! There you are.” He held his hands out to the cake and smiled at her. “What do you think of this one?”

Marinette looked the cake up and down being sure to circle the table and take it all in. “It’s your best one so far Papa. Though,” She paused and tilted her head, “It looks like the North tower might be just a little bit crooked.” 

“Hmm…” Her father stepped around the table to where she stood. “You’re right it is a little crooked.” He studied it for only a moment longer before sighing, “Oh well it doesn’t matter the real one doesn’t have to be made for two more weeks anyway. I’m sure I’ll get it perfect before then.”

“It’s already perfect Papa. I’m sure everyone in the kingdom will love it, even the king and we all know how picky he is.” She laughed and he father laughed with her ruffling her hair affectionately. 

“ He better love it. My little Muffin designed it after all.”

“Jeez Papa.” She sounded annoyed but the smile never left her face. He laughed and then set about his work again, eyes fixed on the castle’s North tower, tools at the ready.

“Oh Mari, could you take those rolls up front to your mother please?” He pointed to a tray of freshly baked rolls that looked like they just came out of the oven. Steam was still rising from the crust and they smelled perfectly buttery. 

“Sure.” She grabbed an oven mitt and took the tray to the front of the store. Only two more weeks. She thought, Two more weeks until the ball. Two weeks until Prince Adrien has to choose who he’s to marry; who he’s to rule the kingdom with. She walked passed her mother and set the tray of rolls down on the adjacent counter. Her mother was helping out a customer, so Marinette grabbed the basket and tongs herself. She began filling the baskets with the freshly baked rolls. 

She felt sorry for Adrien. He was so young, yet he had all of this pressure on him and no one to help him through it. The king was harsh and unforgiving. He never let anyone near Adrien except for the few people who worked in that wing of the palace. The only glimpse anyone ever saw of the prince were the posters for events or the view of him standing on the balcony during the yearly parade in honor of him and the king. She wished she could have the chance to dance with him at the ball, but she knew it was unlikely. After all it was what every other girl in France wanted. 

Marinette finished putting the rolls away and headed over to her mom. She was just finishing up with the customer from before.

“Hello, Ms. Meyer.” Marinette smiled and curtseyed to the little old lady. 

“Well hello, little Marinette.” She smiled and bowed her head in return. “Have you thought about the offer I gave you yet? I am still in need of an apprentice and I just adore your designs. You’d be perfect for the job.”

“I have.” Marinette looked up at her mother whose stern gaze spoke volumes. “I’d love to Ms. Meyer, but my family needs my help here.” Ms. Meyer frowned and began to gather her things. “Of course,” Marinette continued, “I could still help out during my free time or after the shop closes down for the night. And if you ever need a design I’d be more than happy to help!” Her mother sighed and shook her head.

Ms. Meyer smiled again, “I just might have to take you up on that offer you know. I’ve been so busy lately. There are so many more orders than usual, what with the ball and all.” She sighed, “There're only two weeks left and I have so much left to do.” With the last of her things packed Ms. Meyer turned to the door and began to leave. “If you do find the time my door is always unlocked. I sure could use the help.” She winked at Marinette and then was gone, out the door and down the street.  
“You know,” Her mother turned to her and crossed her arms. Her frown deepened as she shook her head again, “you’ve really got to stop spreading yourself so thin Marinette. You’ll hurt yourself.”

“I know mama, but Ms. Meyer just looks so sad. It’s been really hard for her since Mr. Meyer died and she can’t keep doing this all alone. I just want her to be a little happier is all.”

“Oh, my sweet little muffin. You can’t possibly make everyone happy. You’re just one person. You’ve got to take time for yourself and make sure you’re happy before anyone else.” She patted her daughter's head and pulled her into a hug. She was nearly as tall as she was now Sabine realized. Her little muffin was growing up and into such a fine young girl too. She was immensely proud of her daughter, but always worried that she would never truly be happy. After all, her daughter was turning sixteen in two weeks, on the night of the ball no less and yet she had never once had a birthday all to herself. It looked like this year wouldn’t be much different.

Marinette didn’t say anything. She knew her mother was right, but she just couldn’t help it. It was in her nature to help out others. After all, it’s how her parents raised her. She let her mother hold her for a good long while before breaking away and smiling at her. 

“I’m okay with you helping out Ms. Meyer as long as we don’t have another fainting incident okay.” Her mom gave her that stern look again. 

“It was once mom. I’m sorry.” Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled at her mom, “But okay, I promise I won’t horde food for a dog and starve myself until I faint again.” 

“You better not. I mean honestly, Mari we live in a bakery.”

“I know.” She shuffled her feet and laughed. Now that she could look back on it, it really was ridiculous that she did that to herself. She had just been so afraid to ask for more food and she really didn’t want her parents to find out about the dog she rescued, but it was silly and she knew it. Her parents would have been right there with her helping her and that poor puppy out. After all, her family was one of the few well off people in the area. 

Her family’s bakery sat near the bridge that separated the wealthy from the poor. Her father had wanted to serve everyone his bread, cakes and pastries so he made sure his prices were low and he welcomed everyone with a smile and a hearty hello. Her mother agreed with him wholeheartedly and tried her best to do the same.  
At first, she had no idea what her mother had seen in her father. He was a baker from the middle class and she was the daughter of a wealthy man who had close ties with the palace. But after a while, she saw that despite all of their differences in wealth and personalities her mother had looked passed that and fallen in love with her father’s kind heart and handsome smile.

This gave Marinette hope. If her father could catch someone as beautiful and amazing as her mother then why couldn’t she capture the love and affection of the prince? Of course, every other girl was wondering the same thing.

The bells above the door rang snapping Marinette out of her day dreams. She looked up to see a blur of orange and brown before the wind was knocked out of her and she was being lifted up and spun around.

“It’s perfect! It’s amazing! Thank you, Marinette! It’s the best!” Marinette was squeezed even tighter.

“Alya?” She wheezed.

“ Yes?”

“Could you put me down? I can’t breathe.” She was quickly set down and sighed as the breath returned to her lungs. Alya was bouncing with energy. She was smiling at Marinette like she had just won the chance to live at the castle. She gave a spin and the skirt of her dress flared giving a glimpse of the shoes she wore beneath it. The fabric nearly sparkled in the dim light streaming through the bakery windows. Marinette was sure it would sparkle in the brighter light outside. 

The orange of the dress resembled a sunset with hints of pink and purple throughout it to complete the look. It complemented Alya’s dark skin and long brown hair wonderfully. A pair of burnt orange heels and mask completed the look. The mask was beautifully crafted. It had small purple stones framing the eyes from the top and smaller pink ones on the bottom corners of the eye. 

“What do you think?” She grinned down at Marinette. She had already been a bit taller, but the heels gave her an advantage.

“It’s even better than I imagined!”

“You think so?” Her smile was nearly as blinding as her dress. Marinette was glad to see her best friend so happy. She had begged and begged for Marinette to design her a dress for the ball. What she didn’t know was that Marinette had already been working on a dress for her best friend months ago when the day of the ball had first been announced. She knew her best friend would be excited for the ball, but she didn’t know it would be to this extent.   
It confused her. There must be something she isn’t telling me. Alya had never really talked about prince Adrien unless it was also about her, so she didn’t know why she’d be this excited. She went through all of the possibilities, but couldn’t seem to come up with one that fit. It must be a boy. Marinette racked her brain. There wasn’t anyone she could think of that would get Alya so excited to go. Besides she never really seemed all that into boys before. A famous celebrity? That could be it, after all, a ball is where those types of people gathered. Maybe that was why.

“Hey. Earth to Marinette. You there? Did you hear me?” Marinette snapped her attention back to Alya who was waving a hand in front of her face.

“What?” She shooed the hand away.

“Man, where do you go?”

“I was just thinking about the ball.” It was only half a lie, but her friend took it without a second thought. 

“Girl you’ve got to get your head out of the clouds and listen to me sometimes.”

“Sorry.” Alya glared at her for a moment before grinning and landing a light punch on her shoulder.

“Anyway, I was trying to tell you that the royal pain in the butt princess Chloe is going to be at the ball.”

“Chloe?” Marinette was filled with dread. The rumors were true then. How could she have gotten her hopes up like that? Of course, Chloe was going to be there. She was the princess of the neighboring kingdom after all.

Alya saw the dejected look on Marinette’s face and sighed. Her friend really was hopeless. “Girl you and I both know he’ll never choose that witch. She’s heartless and mean. No one would ever like her.”

“But what if king Agreste doesn’t give him a choice? You know how bad it’s been between our kingdoms. If he doesn’t choose her it might mean war.”

“Maybe, but so what? Now’s your chance Mari! No one could beat you. You’re pretty, smart, talented and above all kind. Though you can be a pain in my butt sometimes.” Alya laughed and wrapped her arm around Marinette’s shoulders. “Anyway, where’s your dress? I’ve been dying to see it!”

“I-I don’t have one.” It was a barely audible whisper. She lowered her head, afraid Alya would hear her.

“What!?! What do you mean you don’t have a dress?”

“I haven’t had time to make one yet. I’ve had to design yours and Rose’s and four or five cakes and I’ve still got two more to do before Monday. I also promised Mrs. Meyer I’d help her with her dresses since she’s behind schedule. And now that I know Chloe is going maybe I shouldn’t even bother. And-”

“Slow down girl.” Alya placed her hands on Marinette’s shoulders to calm her. “You are going to the ball and that’s final. You and I both know you want to go and that you'd be devastated if you didn’t. 

“But-”

“No butts Marinette. You will go and you will have a beautiful dress! I want to see the design for it by the time I come back tomorrow morning okay?”

“Okay.” Marinette knew she couldn’t argue with her best friend. She knew she was only trying her best to help her out and she couldn’t be upset with that, besides she really did want to go. 

“Promise me Marinette.”

“I promise.” They crossed their pinkies and gave their hands a shake before letting go.

“Good. I’ve gotta go show Rose and Juleka my dress now before it gets too late, but I’ll be back tomorrow after the shop opens up.”

“Alright.” Marinette laughed as Alya spun around and headed out the door. She was surprised at just how well Alya could skip in those heels. 

“It is a beautiful dress.” Sabine rounded the counter and rested her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “She’s right though. You really should go. You never take time for yourself and it’ll be your sixteenth birthday. You deserve it.”

Marinette smiled up at her mom, “I do want to go.”

“Then I give you my permission to stay out until midnight.”

“Only midnight!?!”

“I’m just messing with you muffin.” she laughed at her daughter’s expression and ruffled her hair. “Now let’s get back to work.”

Marinette helped her mom until the sun was just reaching the peaks of the mountains to the west. They were getting ready to close the shop when the bells rang above the door again. 

“Marinette!Marinette! Let’s go to the park!” A little girl with two brown pigtails came running through the door and up to Marinette who was busy filling a basket with old, nearly stale bread. 

“Hello, little Manon.” Marinette stopped to ruffle her hair before continuing. 

“Can we go to the park Marinette please?” Manon stared up at her with wide brown puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, “Pretty please.”

“Oh, Manon you know I can’t resist those eyes of yours. Of course, we can go to the park. I’ve just got to take care of some things first okay?”

“Okay.” Manon smiled up at Marinette and rocked back on her heels. 

“Marinette those cookies are going bad too, could you take them with you to the orphanage before you stop at the park?” Sabine was wrapping up a few loafs of bread and storing them away. She pointed to a basket of cookies not too far from her. 

“Sure mom.” 

“Manon, could you bring those here for me?” Manon ran over and grabbed the basket down from the shelf. She carried it over to Marinette but swiped a cookie before handing it over. Marinette laughed but pretended she didn’t see it and continued to load up her basket. 

Once everything was gathered and packed away Marinette grabbed a cloth and covered the basket up to keep them hidden from the outside world. “I’m heading out mom!” Marinette called over her shoulder as she lifted the basket and took a hold of Manon’s hand. “Come on let’s go so we can reach the park before it gets dark outside.”

“Yay!” Marinette and Manon left the store hand in hand. Once in the street, they turned north and crossed the bridge over the river that separated the middle class from the poorer outer ring of the city. Surprisingly this river was the only one that was really kept clean. All of the others were used for sewage drainage, but this one was strictly forbidden from being used as one by the king. No one really knew why though. Some said it was because it was the last river the queen had visited before her death, but others said it was because the Prince wanted a clean place to play whenever he snuck out of the castle. Marinette doubted that last one was true. She knew the Prince was under lock and key. There was no way he’d be able to escape the castle.

“Marinette it’s smelly here. I wanna go to the park!” A lady glared at Manon from her house’s window, though it was more of a shack than a house. A man a little further down scoffed and spit in the street. 

“I’m sorry Manon, but we have to run this little errand first and then we can go okay?”

“But I want to go now!” Manon stomped her feet and pulled her hand away from Marinette.

“Manon please.” The girl grumbled unaware of the attention she was drawing to the two of them with her tantrum. “I’ll give you another cookie when we get back okay? We’re almost there, it’s just around the corner.” Manon stared up at her with her puppy dog eyes, but Marinette quickly looked away. “It’ll only take a minute. Come on.” Marinette began walking down the road again leaving Manon behind.

“Don’t leave me!” Manon ran forward and grabbed ahold of Marinette’s free hand. They walked down the street, past the butcher’s shop that the man had been standing at as well as a few houses before they turned the corner onto another large street. At the end of the street stood a tall soot-stained building that looked nearly as old as the city. It towered over the other buildings with five floors and was spread wide with two wings branching off the main building that extended so far that it cut off the main road and made a dead end. The South side of the building laid in ruins. It was a pile of burnt wood and ashes that had been there as long as Marinette could remember. 

Marinette and Manon made their way to the end of the street and through the orphanage’s courtyard. “This place is scary.” Manon clung to Marinette’s arm almost   
making her trip.

“It’s not scary. There are lots of kids here just like you.”

“Really? Why do they all live here? Where are their mommies and daddies?”

“They live here because their mommies and daddies are gone.” Marinette led them inside the main building and down a hall to the dining hall. Several children were seated at the tables eating what looked like soggy porridge or gruel; she couldn’t tell. As she entered the heads of a few children turned towards her and frowns were replaced with smiles and shouts of “Marinette! Marinette is here!” 

“What did you bring us today?” A little girl not much older than Manon was peering into the cloth covered basket Marinette had set on the table before her. 

“I brought sweet bread, rolls, sourdough and...,” She grabbed the edges of the cloth and paused smiling at the kids before pulling it back and yelling, “cookies!”  
The kids cheered as the rest gathered around Marinette and Manon. She had made sure to bring enough cookies for every kid to have one; even grabbing ones that weren’t about to go stale so she had enough. It wouldn’t be fair if someone had been left out. She started handing out the bread and cookies to all of the children while patting them on the head and listening to the stories they had to tell her today. 

“Marinette! Marinette! Are you going to the ball?” A little boy with bright red hair and silvery eyes was standing before her munching on a sweet roll. His face was littered with crumbs from the cookie he scarfed down before.

“I’m sure going to try. Why do you want to know Mat?”

“Are you going to dance with the Prince?”

Marinette blushed and looked away, “I... want to...”

“Really?” The boy was all smiles, “Wait here. I’ll be right back!” The boy took off out of the dining room and down the hall, disappearing out of sight. By the time he returned Marinette had finished handing out the food to everyone in the orphanage and was ready to leave. Manon was pushing her to go, but she refused to budge until Mat came back.

He came running into the dining hall and had to stop to catch his breath. He was holding his hands behind his back, hiding something from her. “I have a present for you Marinette. You always bring us bread and cookies, so I got you these.” He held out his hands and in each one he held a bright red ribbon. “Promise you’ll wear them when you dance with the prince. And tell him they’re from me!” His smile beamed up at her.

“Thank you, Mat!” She dropped down on her knees and hugged him tight. “They’re wonderful. I promise I’ll wear them to the ball, and if I get the chance to dance with his majesty I’ll tell him all about you and your beautiful ribbons.” She took the ribbons and ran them through her fingers. They seemed to be made from silk and she wondered where the boy had gotten them, but thought better than to ask. 

“Yay!” The boy hurried off to play with his friends. Manon was tugging at her sleeve again.

“Can we go now?”

“Yes Manon, we can go.” She ran the ribbons through her fingers one more time before depositing them in her basket and covering them with the cloth from before.   
Marinette and Manon made their way to the park. Surprisingly the sun hadn’t sunk as low as she thought it would have. It had barely dipped behind the mountain casting only a light shadow across their path. It took them only ten minutes to get from the orphanage to the park. They took back roads and alleyways so they wouldn’t have to backtrack any. The park sat next to the river on the north side only a few block east of Marinette’s bakery. It was the only forested area within the city and it was a place everyone loved to go regardless of wealth or status. It was said to be the most beautiful place in the kingdom. The queen herself had it made when she first became queen. No one dared desecrate the land. 

“Marinette!” Manon was running around the field chasing a groups of butterflies. “Watch this!” She stopped in the middle of the cloud of bugs and held as still as she could. As the butterflies settled down a few landed in her hair and on her arms. She couldn’t hold back a giggle as the little feet tickled her. The noise and sudden movement sent the bugs back into the air.

“Who taught you that?” Marinette laughed and walked to stand beside her. 

“No one taught me. I saw a man do it last time I came to the park with mama. It was really cool!” 

“That was really cool Manon. You’ll have to teach me how to do that next time, but speaking of your mom she seems to be waving to you.” Marinette leaned down and pointed out Manon’s mother to her and the little girl took off across the field to her mom with Marinette close behind. 

“Hello, Mrs. Chamack.” Marinette smiled at Manon’s mother and held her hands behind her back. 

“Hello, Marinette. I thought I’d find you two here. Thank you for watching Manon for me again. She just keeps running off to see you.” She rubbed Manon’s hair and pinched her nose.

“It’s no problem Mrs. Chamack. I know how busy you’ve been especially since you’re in charge of the fliers for the ball.”

“Don’t get me started on the fliers. That man can be so unreasonable with his requests. Do you know how many drafts I’ve had to do this week? And he still isn’t satisfied. He finally just gave up and let me print out the one that’s hanging all around town.”

“I’m sorry it’s been so hard for you.” Marinette wasn’t sure what to say to her. It didn’t soothe her worries about the cake her family was to make though. She hoped the king would be okay with it. 

“Don’t worry sweetie it’s not your fault. I shouldn’t be boring you with my problems anyway. I’m sure your family is having a hard enough time with the king’s requests as well.”

“It’s alright ma’am. If you ever need any help with Manon I’d be happy to babysit her for you.”

“Thank you sweetie, but you’ve got a full plate as it is right now.” She smiled at Marinette and gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. “I hope I’ll be seeing you and your parents at the ball then. You better get home now before it gets dark and be careful on your way there.”

“I will and thank you. I’ll be sure to get home safe.” With that Marinette, parted ways with Manon and Mrs. Chamack.   
It was a quick walk across the park and down the river to the bridge that sat next to Marinette’s house. She made it home just before the sun disappeared from the sky and the moon rose to replace it. The bakery was empty and the candles were all blown out. Not even the fire of the stove was still lit. Marinette made her way across the shop and up the stairs to the second floor in the dim light the last remaining sliver of the sun gave her. 

“There you are.” Sabine was sitting in the kitchen across from the stairwell. Her father sat across from her and three plates were set on the table with a candle in the middle, illuminating their dinner. 

“Sorry. Manon’s mom took a little longer than usual to find us. I hurried back as soon as I could.” She made her way into the kitchen and sat down at the table with her parents. 

“It’s alright muffin. We figured you’d be a little late.” Tom laughed and pushed a basket full of rolls towards his daughter. “Eat up. You’ve had a long day and I’m sure you still have things you need to do.” He winked at her and Marinette rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. 

Her parents knew her too well. She did still have something to do and she’d nearly forgotten. Alya would’ve given her hell if she didn’t make that dress design tonight. She had wanted to go to Mrs. Meyer’s too, but that would have to wait until tomorrow. Hopefully, Manon wouldn’t give her another surprise visit.

She ate her dinner quickly racing against time. They asked Marinette about her plans tomorrow and told her she could leave the bakery early if she wanted, so long as she stop by the orphanage before she went off to do her thing. Marinette was grateful for her parents. Most kids were forced to slave away under their parents, working full time as an apprentice, but her parents had always wanted her to do what she thought was best and to follow her own dreams. Despite that Marinette often found her time consumed with doing things for others. 

They finished up and cleaned before separating. Marinette started the climb up the ladder and into her room while her parents wandered off to theirs to get a good night's sleep. Her mom turned back to Marinette as she was halfway up the ladder. “Don’t stay up too late now. We run the ovens at dawn.”

“Yes, mom. I promise I won’t stay up too late, and I’ll be up before dawn.” Marinette yawned, “Night mom.”

“Night sweetie.”

Marinette closed the hatch and made her way to her desk. She grabbed her sketch book and opened the page to where she had stuck her pencil before. The design for the client’s cake sat half finished on the page. She scratched her head with the pencil before flipping the page and starting on her dress.   
She was sure hours had passed and she just couldn’t come up with the perfect dress. Crumbled up papers were scattered across her bedroom floor. She sighed for perhaps the hundredth time since she had sat down at her desk that night. The sleeves were too wrong it wasn’t going to look right. She tore the page from the book, crumpled it and threw it behind her. She let out a groan as she shoved the pencil between the pages and slammed the book shut. She just couldn’t get it right. She pushed back her chair, blew out her candle and stood up with a yawn. She would just have to start again tomorrow morning, or face Alya’s wrath and do it later.   
She climbed on her bed and faced her window. She pushed open the shutters and leaned out over the alleyway below and into the cool breeze. The cold night air served to wake her up a little, but she still couldn’t stifle another yawn. The moon was high in the sky, a perfect crescent lighting up her dim room. She gazed up at the stars and watched as a few streaked across the sky.

“I wish…” Marinette bit her lip and shook her head. Like a silly wish would really help me… She turned away and looked around her dusty room. The rolled up papers covered more of the floor than she thought they did. A black and white poster of Prince Adrien hung on the far wall near the hatch. Well wishing certainly couldn’t hurt. 

“I wish…” Still she hesitated, unsure. She took a deep breath and finally let it out “I wish to dance with prince Adrien at the ball on my birthday. Please, please, please.” She opened her eyes and gazed back up at the stars. Sighing again she reached for the shutters. 

Only time will tell I guess. As she was pulling the shutters closed something caught her eye. A glowing light much too low to be a star was moving over the sky just above the rooftops. It glowed an unearthly red and seemed to be coming straight for her. She stared as the tiny dot grew bigger until it was about the size of a mouse. She pulled the shutters closed as fast as she could when she realized it was already very close, but she wasn’t in time. The red thing flew through the crack   
between the two shutters and rolled onto her bed, coming to a stop just before the edge. 

Marinette stumbled backwards off of the bed and towards the wall. Her right foot hit the floor, but her left foot missed and rolled on a piece of paper instead sending her crashing down to the floor. Her head hit the wall hard with a loud thud. The edges of her vision began to grow dark and fuzzy. She tried to stand, but the sudden rush of blood made her legs weak and she collapsed in a heap on the floor. 

The last thing she heard before the world went dark was a tiny voice sighing, “Oh Marinette, You really need to clean your room.”


	2. Making A Wish Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life of a Prince. Now it's Adrien's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is a bit later than I originally thought it would be. I've had a pretty crazy week including seeing Bernie Sanders; so that was cool. This is the unedited version. I'll be posting the edited one tomorrow. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!

Almost there. He scooted forward on the branch. Just a little bit further. He reached his hand forward and brushed the arrow with his fingertips. He leaned forward a little bit more and curled his hand around it. “Ah ha! I told you I could get it!” Adrien plucked the arrow from the tree branch and tossed it down at his friend’s feet. He sat back on the branch and looked down at his friend. 

“ I can't believe you climbed all the way up there are you crazy?” His friend laughed and grabbed the arrow. He waved it up at him, “You better get down from there before we get found out.”

“ It'll be fine Nino. I'll be down in a minute.” Despite Nino’s warning Adrien continued to sit in the tree. From here he could see just over the wall. Sure it was a view his balcony could provide him, but this was so much closer, so much more real. He was sure he could crawl to the edge of this branch. It would be an easy jump to the wall from there. 

“Nah ah. Don't you dare do what I know you're thinking of doing Adrien.”

Stop reading my mind. Bratt. Adrien glared down at his friend. “I just want to see over the wall. I'm not going anywhere.” He scooted forward till he was only a few feet from the wall.

“You're going to fall.” Nino shook his head as the branch bent under Adrien’s weight. 

“No, I won't.” From here he could see the bustling street. Rows of shops and houses sat just beyond his reach. He could smell the different foods and hear the music coming from the square. He scooted forward again. He could almost touch the wall. A short jump and he'd be there. 

“Your father would kill you if you so much as stepped foot over that wall.” Nino laughed despite how nervous he actually was. He was supposed to be training right now. He only left the training grounds to retrieve the stray arrow he’d shot when he ran into the prince. 

“He’d kill us both if he ever saw me with you, but you don't seem to have a problem with that.”

Nino laughed, “Of course I have a problem with that. Your dad is way too strict, even if he is the King.”

“Don’t let him hear you say that.” The voice was sharp and sudden. Nino spun around and Adrien nearly lost his balance on the branch. He quickly grabbed a hold to steady himself. 

“N-Nathalie!” 

“Prince Adrien get down from there before someone sees you! And you,” She turned to face Nino. His face went pale, “Make yourself scarce before I have to report you. You know the rules squire.”

Nino looked up at Adrien wide-eyed before he turned, muttered, “Yes ma’am.” and fled across the courtyard and back to where he’d come from. He felt bad for Adrien. Ever since the queen had passed the King had kept Adrien locked up tight within the castle walls. He’d never been further than the castle garden. Still, he didn’t look back as he ran. He was too afraid of getting into trouble with Nathalie, the King’s right hand.

“Prince Adrien!”Adrien peeled his eyes away from the back of his fleeing friend but stayed in the tree. “What do you think you’re doing skipping your lessons and climbing trees?” 

“I was just-” She held up her hand to cut him off.

“Honestly Adrien, Do you know what your father would say? He would have that boy imprisoned. Do you want that?”

“No.. He was only here because... It was my fault so please don’t tell father about Nino.” Adrien looked away as his hands curled into fists. It’s not fair.  
“I can’t promise he won’t find out,” Adrien’s eyes went wide, “But, I can promise I won’t say anything on one condition.”

“I’ll do anything.” Adrien was quick to say it. Nino was his only friend and he wanted him to be around for a long time.

“You must promise you will not cause trouble until all of the guests from the ball have gone. If you cause any problems not only will you be punished by your father, but I will also be telling him about Nino.”

“I promise. Cross my heart.” He made an X across his heart and smiled up at Nathalie. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome Prince Adrien. Now get down from that tree; you’re getting your clothes dirty.

“Alright.” Adrien quickly crawled back across the branch and climbed down to meet Nathalie. He stood in front of her and brushed the dirt and bark off of his clothes. “Thank you, Nathalie.” He smiled at her. She reached forward, but stopped halfway and pulled her hand back. 

“You have bark in your hair.” She quickly turned away and began walking across the garden and towards the castle. “Let’s go back. You missed half of your lesson time already and there’s someone waiting on you.”

“Someone waiting for me?” Adrien followed after Nathalie as she led him across the courtyard and into the castle. She wouldn’t speak a word all the way there. Adrien followed behind Nathalie as she led him through the many hallways that crisscrossed through the castle until they came to the door of his study. She turned around and barred the entrance from him.

“Your father has become painfully aware of your lack of skills when it comes to… dancing. So he has arranged a private tutor for you.” She grabbed the doorknob and gave it a twist, “He thought someone your age would be a little more appropriate.” She pushed the door open and walked inside. “From now until the ball, you will have two-hour sessions for dancing lessons added to your schedule. You’ve already missed half of today’s.” She glared down at him and he gave her a sheepish smile.

He took in the room. The usually cluttered room was cleared except near the walls. All of the desks, tables and bookshelves were shoved up against the walls and stacked. The large window on the far wall filled the center of the room with light.

“You’re back!” Adrien’s eyes shifted to a figure leaning against a desk in the corner.

“Yes. I am sorry for the delay. The prince was,” She glanced at him and shook her head, “Indisposed.”

“It’s alright. I don’t have to be anywhere for a while.” The person stepped forward and into the light. It was a girl with long wavy brown hair and tanned skin. She was smiling at Adrien when she bowed. “It’s nice to meet you, Prince Adrien. I look forward to teaching you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too… uh-” He tilted his head still in a slight bow.

“Alya. My name is Alya.”

“It’s nice to meet you Alya.” He straightened up and held out his hand to shake. She took it, but instead of shaking she pulled him forward with a yank and laughed when he squeaked in shock. She grabbed his free hand with her other one and placed it on her waist before resting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Wh-What are you doing” He was taken aback. This strange girl he had just met barged into his space and was touching him. They were so close he didn’t know what to do. 

“Teaching you how to dance silly. Come on move your feet.”

“O-Okay.” He followed along as she led him around the small space. He was awkward and kept stepping on her feet. He was glad she wasn’t wearing a dress because he was sure he would have ruined it.

Nathalie stood off to the side watching him. This poor girl was trying her best not to cringe every time her foot was squashed by the prince and the sight was extremely amusing. She wanted to laugh, but she held her tongue as usual.

A knock on the door pulled their attention away from the dancing. Still hand in hand and holding each other Adrien and Alya watched the door as it burst open surprising Nathalie who had moved to get it.

“Adrikins!” The voice was high almost shrill as a blur of blonde rushed into the room and over to the boy. A shocked Alya let go and jumped back just in time for the person to crash into Adrien and wrap their arms around him.

“I’ve missed you sooooo much Adrien!”

“C-Chloe?” Adrien looked down at the girl pressing her face into his chest.

“Of course silly! Who else would I be?” She let go and looked up at him; batting her eyelashes, “You wouldn’t let anyone else hug you like this now would you?”

“I uh…” He glanced over at Alya. Eyes pleading for her to help him. Chloe followed his gaze and her face went sour. 

“Who’s she?” She glared at Alya like she was a roach. It disgusted her that another person would share the same air Adrien breathed.

“That’s my da-”

“I’m Alya.” She cut him off. “I’m Adrikin’s new dance instructor.” She smiled as she stressed the nickname Chloe had called him, “ If you don’t mind could you please save your reunion for after class? You’re interrupting us.” Alya stood firm and tall as she addressed Chole. Royalty or not she wasn’t going to have her opportunity to work in the castle ruined by her.

“How rude! How dare a peasant girl like you address me like that! Do you know who I am? I could have you fired in an instant.” Chloe placed her hands on her hips and huffed. How dare she challenge me. Especially in front of Adrikins.

“Yes, Princess Chloe, I do know who you are. But even a princess should know just how rude it is to interrupt the prince’s lessons. Now, if you’ll excuse us,” She brushed past Chloe as she returned her hands to their previous position on Adrien. “We’ll be continuing our lesson now.”

“Ugh!” Chloe was seething. She screamed and curled her hands into fists. Alya ignored her and continued to move a very frightened looking Adrien around the room and away from her. “You!” She continued to scream as she rushed over to Nathalie who was busy watching them, jaw dropped and stunned.

“Yes, princess?” She quickly regained herself and squared her face.

“I order you to fire that girl this instant. Throw her out of the castle and ban her from ever coming back. I don’t want to see her face anymore.” She had reached Nathalie and tried her best to look down on and intimidate her despite being quite a bit shorter. 

“I cannot do that.” Chloe’s face went beet red.

“What do you mean you can’t do that!”

“The King picked her himself. I do not hold the power to remove this girl from her position.” The truth was she did hold that power, but she liked the girl. No one had the guts to stand up to Chloe like she just had. “If you wish to not see her face the only thing I can suggest is to leave the room.”

Chloe screamed once more before storming out of the room and slamming the door behind her. They listened as she screamed about telling her father that peasants and staff were rude to her. 

The air was tense. Alya and Adrien had stopped dancing and stood in the center of the room. Adrien released his grip on Alya’s waist and stepped away.  
“She’s early. The ball isn’t for two more weeks right?” Adrien walked over to Nathalie with Alya close behind.

“Yes. It seems her father had some urgent business with the King that just couldn’t wait so they’ve decided to stay until the ball.” She straightened herself, “It is part of the reason your father hired Miss Alya. He doesn’t want you to make a fool out of yourself in front of the princess or her father at the ball.”

“More like spoiled princess.” Alya muttered with a smirk, “Thanks for that by the way.” Alya smiled up at Nathalie, “ I thought for a moment that I really might be fired for that.”

“You still might be. I suggest you keep on good behavior from now on and try to avoid Chloe.” She looked uncomfortable calling the princess by her name.

“I’ll be sure to do that.” Alya turned back to Adrien, a smile still plastered on her face. “We’ve still got an hour left so let’s get on it. We’ve only got two weeks to teach you how to dance without breaking my toes.” She laughed.

“I’m sorry.” His face turned red as he rubbed the back of his neck. He was terribly embarrassed. 

“Don’t worry. Everyone’s terrible when they first start.” She looked to Nathalie. “Have you danced before?”

“No.” It was simple and firm.

“Then what are you going to do at the ball?”

“I won’t be dancing at the ball. I will be keeping a watch on His Majesty and Prince Adrien.”

“Aw don’t be like that! Everyone gets a chance to dance, even the staff. Come on I’ll teach you too.” She grabbed a hold of Nathalie and pulled her towards the center of the room.

“There is no need for me to practice.” She tried to pull away from Alya, but her grip held firm. Alya placed her hand on Nathalie’s waist and took her other hand in hers. Nathalie reluctantly placed her hand on Alya’s shoulder. 

“We hired you to teach Adrien not me.” Her sentence was hurried as she tried to pull away again.

“We are teaching him, though. Listen up Princey I want you to watch my feet. Pay close attention to the pattern they move in and try to remember it. I’ll be leading so this will be the pattern you need to learn. This way, Nathalie, you can learn the right part too, since you’ll be following.” She began to move her feet and pull Nathalie along with her, just like she had with Adrien earlier. 

“Okay.” Adrien sat on top of a desk and watched them as they moved about the room. Nathalie was almost as clumsy as Adrien. While she didn’t step on Alya’s feet she did stumble to the point of almost falling a few times. After the steps had repeated a few times and Adrien thought he had it, he stood and interrupted them.

“May I cut in?” He stopped them and held his hand out towards Nathalie. 

She quirked an eyebrow up at him. “Me?” She reluctantly took his hand as Alya stepped away. Adrien was closer to Nathalie’s height than Alya was, but he was still a few inches shorter. At 17, he still had some time to grow. She wondered how much longer it would be before he passed her. 

“If I dance with you then Alya can watch our feet and correct us more easily. Plus it's good practice for the dance I’ll be saving for you at the ball.” He smiled up at her and began to lead her around the room. Nathalie wasn’t sure what to think about that. Of course, she knew the King would probably forbid it, but if it would get him to focus on his lessons then she guessed it was worth it. 

Alya leaned back on a desk and watched them dance. It almost looked like a mother and son dancing, but Nathalie was too awkward for that. Perhaps older sister and younger brother was more appropriate for how they looked. She giggled when Adrien stepped on Nathalie’s foot. “Try taking smaller steps. Match her pace.” It was obvious he was trying much harder than he had been before and he even had a few steps down. Still he was terrible, but Nathalie wasn’t much better. 

Alya continued back and forth, switching partners and teaching them the best she could for the remainder of the hour. Luckily they didn’t have any more outbursts from Chloe or anyone else for that matter. The chiming of the clock tower in the square signaled the end of the hour and they began straightening up the room. All of the tables, desks and chairs were returned to their places and books and papers were cleaned up.

“Tomorrow,” Nathalie pushed the last chair into its desk, “we’ll be moving to a more suitable room. The King announced your presence to me only this morning so I did not have time to prepare a room for you. Though it seems you’ve known for a few weeks?” It was more of a question than a statement. Alya could tell she was irritated that the King had failed to mention Alya to her.

“Yes, he offered, err… asked? Me to be Adrien’s dance teacher three weeks ago and in return he said he’d give me a dress for the ball. I actually refused.” She laughed but tapered off when she saw Nathalie and Adrien’s shocked faces.

“You refused the King?” Nathalie couldn’t hide her disbelief. She wanted to laugh. Though she realized it was just like Alya to do that. She had only met her today, but she could tell that was the kind of person she was. 

“You would refuse him too if you see the dress I had him make for me instead. My best friend Marinette designed it for me. In fact,” She grabbed Adrien’s sleeve and pulled him to the door. “Why don’t you come see it. They told me it would be done before the lesson was over today.”

“Is it alright?” Adrien looked back at Nathalie as Alya opened the door. Nathalie sighed and nodded her head.

Alya was all smiles as she led them down the corridor and to the room she was told it would be waiting for her in. “Feast your eyes!” She opened the door and held her hand out beckoning them into the room. The room’s walls were lined with dresses, suits, and all other sorts of fancy dress for the staff that worked in the palace. In the center of the room was a mannequin with a gorgeous orange ball gown draped over it. A little old lady stood next to it holding a piece of it’s skirt in one hand and a needle in the other.

“P-Prince Adrien! I wasn’t expecting you. Do you need something?” She tied a knot in the string before shuffling over towards him. 

“We’re just here to see Alya’s dress.”

“Ah, yes! It’s quite the beautiful dress.” She returned to the mannequin and picked up the skirt again, “I was just finishing up the last bit now.” She took the needle and started stitching again. Alya was practically jumping with joy. She couldn’t stand still. Adrien laughed as she circled around it and grinned ear to ear. It really was a beautiful dress. A pair of matching shoes and a mask sat on a stand next to it with a piece of paper. Alya picked up the mask and put it on. 

“I was just about to call you for a final fitting to make sure everything is right this time. Would you try it on for me?” She had knotted the string for the last time and began to remove the dress from the mannequin.

“Yes!” She was so excited. She rushed over to the lady and helped her take the dress off the mannequin and carry it to the back room so she could change. “Wait here I’ll be right back!” She called over her shoulder as she disappeared into the other room. With her gone the room suddenly became so much quieter. 

I like her. Adrien decided. She’d be a great friend just like Nino. I bet Nino would like her too. I should introduce them. He smiled and walked over to the stand her shoes were sitting on. On it was a piece of paper that caught his attention. “What’s this?” He said it more to himself than anyone as he picked up the paper and inspected it.

On the paper was a crude drawing of Alya and lines pointing to certain areas with descriptions attached. Broad shoulders, wide hips, brown hair, brown eyes, full lips. The person who wrote this had Alya’s description down to the T. It was accompanied by words at the bottom that were like gibberish to Adrien. He had no idea what they meant.

He flipped the paper over to reveal a drawing of the dress Alya was changing into. It was incredibly detailed. It outlined every fold and frill, every stitch and string. It was amazing. The dress was even beautiful on paper. The door creaked open behind him and Adrien turned to see Alya walk through the door with the lady behind her. He shoved the paper into his pocket and walked to meet her. 

Adrien was wrong. The dress was beautiful, yes, but it was not even half as beautiful on the stand or on the paper as it was on her. She sparkled and it was hard to take his eyes off her. He wondered if all girls were like this, because if they were he was going to be in trouble at the ball. 

“So,” She gave a twirl. The skirt of her dress lifted up to show her bare feet. “What do you think?” She rocked back on her heels as she waited for Adrien and Nathalie’s reply.

“It’s very well made.” Nathalie nodded her head in approval before glancing down at Adrien who looked on in awe.

“It’s beautiful.” He smiled at her. 

“You think so? Marinette’s gonna love it then!” She twirled around again and then rushed to grab her new shoes. She set them on the floor and lifted the front of her skirt so she could step into them. She wobbled a little as she walked towards Nathalie. With the heels on she was only an inch shorter than her. She grinned as she grabbed Nathalie’s hands. “I could ask Marinette to make a dress design for you too if you want. I’m sure she would do it, she’s always helping people.”  
“There’s no need. I already have an outfit prepared for the ball.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” She smiled and turned her attention back to Adrien, “You should meet Marinette. I’m sure you’d really like her.” 

“She certainly sounds very nice. Will she be at the ball?” He was excited to meet new people, but he was unsure what this girl would be like. Would she be as energetic as Alya, as mean as Chloe, or maybe stern like Nathalie? He didn’t know very many girls or people for that matter so he didn’t have a lot to go on. Maybe she’d be like mom. That last thought made him frown. He couldn’t remember much about his mom, but he knew that above all she was warm and kind.  
“She will be going to the ball. I can introduce you to her there if you’d like.”

“Sure I’d love to meet your friend.”

“You’ll be meeting a lot of people at the ball Prince. You have to make sure you save some time for all of them.”

“I’ll have plenty of time. The ball goes all night!” Adrien smiled at Nathalie. He was excited for the ball. He wanted to meet new people and this was his only chance in years to do so. Even so he dreaded the event. He was supposed to choose who he was to marry and he only had one night to do it. He couldn’t decide something like that in one night. His head was full of turmoil; going back and forth between excited and scared.

“Speaking of Marinette I’ve got to go show her this dress!” She turned to the door and opened it, walking out into the hallway before turning back. “I’m leaving now, but I’ll see you tomorrow for your next lesson. Try and practice those steps I taught you when you get some free time okay?”

“Alright. It was nice meeting you Alya. I’ll see you tomorrow. I hope you friend likes your dress.”

“Don’t be late. Either of you.” Nathalie glared at Adrien.

“Bye.” Alya rushed down the corridor and out of sight.

“I won’t be late.” Adrien glared back at her, but couldn’t keep it up. He smiled as Nathalie rolled her eyes. “So what are we going to do now?”

“Well you still have Geography and Law to study, but first, I think you owe an apology to Chloe before she talks to your father about Miss Alya.

“Right.” Adrien frowned. He dreaded being around that girl. They had been friends since they were younger because his mother always said: “You have to be nice to everyone because you never know what they are going through.” While Adrien agreed sometimes he thought that maybe being nice to Chloe was an exception. Still he didn’t want to start a war so he put up with her.

“You better go. It’s already been an hour.” Nathalie walked over to the little old lady and began to talk to her. Adrien’s mind was racing so he couldn’t make sense of what they were saying. 

He walked out of the door and into the hallway. He wandered around the halls searching for her but he couldn’t find her anywhere. He asked the staff about her, but none of them had seen her either. He thought about asking his father, but he was in a meeting with Chloe’s father right now and was absolutely not to be disturbed. After walking for a while Adrien decided to head back outside. It was there he spotted her. She was sitting on a bench in the middle of the courtyard across from the statue of his mother that was surrounded by a fountain. She held a flower in her hand and was pulling the petals off one by one. He watched as she was down to the last petal. She plucked it off and smiled, holding the steam to her chest and swaying back and forth. She looked over and saw Adrien watching her.

“A-Adrikins!” She stood up and rushed over to him. “You’re finally done with your lessons and that witch.” She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. “That means you can show me around the castle now right?”

“Actually, I still have lesson left. I just came to apologize for earlier.” He placed his hands on her shoulder and tried to push her away as gently as possible.   
“Oh.” She looked a little dejected, “It’s not you who should be apologizing, though. It’s that rude girl who should be. She’s the one who got in between us.” She scrunched up her face and looked away, letting herself be pushed back just a little. 

“She was just being a teacher.”

“She was still rude. And to think she had the nerve to get so close to you. Only I’m allowed to do that.” She crossed her arms and huffed. 

“I’m going to have to get close to a lot of people at the ball too you know. It’s just dancing.” He didn’t know what to do so he half smiled at her and patted her shoulder. “Just getting close to someone doesn’t mean anything.”

“I don’t want you to have that ball.” She pouted, “Just marry me and forget all those other girls.”

“I can’t do that Chloe. It’s a tradition to have the ball. Besides, I’m not really sure I’m ready to marry yet.” He pulled away from her completely.

“You don’t want to get married?” 

“Not to someone I just met at a ball. I want to be able to get to know everyone better first.” 

“There’s no need for that you already know me.” She bat her eyelashes at him.

“Chloe.” He sighed.

“Adrien.” Nathalie’s voice called from behind him.

Thank you. He sighed again before smiling. “Looks like I have to go. I’m sorry Chloe. I’ll show you around the castle tomorrow okay.”

“Promise?” She held her hand out to him.

“I promise.” He took her hand in his and kissed the back of it. 

“Adrien.” She called again. 

“I’m coming!” He called back before ruffling Chloe’s hair like he used to when they were kids. “Bye.” He turned and started off in the direction Nathalie’s voice had come from.

“Bye.” She whispered back. She was smiling as she watched his back disappear back into the castle before sitting on the bench and picking up a new flower. 

“Adrien.” She called again. Where is that boy? She walked down the hall towards the courtyard when Adrien came running up to her. “There you are. How’d it go?” She turned back and started heading the way she came. Adrien easily caught up to her and began walking beside her.

“I think it went alright. I’m not too sure, though.” He scratched the back of his head. “She still seemed kind of mad.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see then.”

“I guess.” Adrien looked down as he followed Nathalie back to the study. For the remainder of the day, Adrien studied Geography and Law. Whenever he got a break he would dance around the small crowded space and try to practice his steps. It wasn’t until it was dark outside that he finally finished and was able to return to his room. Nathalie had decided to make him work extra hard and longer because of how much time he had skipped. He was exhausted, but still he couldn’t sleep.

His room was on the top floor of the castle. From his balcony he could see all of the lights flickering in the houses in town. On days like this when he couldn’t sleep he liked to sit on the railing of his balcony and watched each light go out one by one; imagining the different families that lived in each house and what they were doing. It was odd to think that everyone lived such different lives and that none of them were fully aware of another’s. Sometimes he would do this well into the night when all of the lights finally went out and the world became eerily quiet. It was then that the stars seemed to shine the brightest. 

That’s what he was doing tonight as well. He sat on his balcony railing. It was a sturdy stone wall that would take a cannon to break, but he could still fall and it was such a long way down. He looked across the square and saw the last few people making their way back to their homes for the night. He couldn’t really see them from where he was, but he could see their shadows as they passed in front of the still lit windows of houses and shops. Everything was so far away from him here. The first lights started to go out around town. 

Mr. Anderson’s house is first again. He chuckled to himself. The house furthest to the east side of the square was always the first to go out. He had imagined a little old shoemaker living there, who would always say something like “Early to bed early to rise makes a man happy, healthy and wise.” 

Next was was a house near the center of the square. Matilda was the name he decided she’d have. She was a hat maker with an older daughter and two cats. She wasn’t very friendly, but her daughter was kind. 

He had names for all of them. The people in the square were his favorites because they were the closest ones to him. They were the one’s he could almost see. He sat there for quite some time; checking in on his imaginary townspeople. Finally, the last light in the square went out.

Looks like Henry finally got all of his kids to go to bed. He laughed. He imagined Henry as a single father of five unruly children who he could never get to bed in a timely manner. It must be nice to have siblings. He frowned again. 

Nino was the closest thing to a brother he had. They were so close they might as well be. He was always getting Nino into trouble just like a real younger brother would. He smiled. I really need to introduce Alya to Nino. Thinking about Nino made him frown. He had almost forgotten the promise he made to Nathalie. He didn’t understand why he couldn’t be friends with anyone. It was so unfair. While other kids got to be friends with whoever they wanted and got to do whatever they wanted he was trapped here; unable to move, caged in. 

He hated being a prince. He couldn’t be friends with anyone, he had to get married to someone he didn’t really know, and there was always so much to do. “Go to fencing class Prince Adrien, time for literature Prince Adrien, don’t forget dancing at 4 tomorrow Prince Adrien, It’s fitting time Prince Adrien, now sit for 3 hours while this guy paints your face Prince Adrien, Prince, Prince, Prince.” He did his best to mimic Nathalie’s stern voice, but failed miserably. He gripped the sides of the railing and leaned back as far as he could over the balcony to look up at the stars. He let out a groan and shut his eyes. “I wish I could just be free to roam around the city like everyone else! I’d give anything just please!” He opened his eyes and sighed, “Please.” It was more of a whisper. He pulled himself back up to his sitting position and watched as a shooting star crossed the sky and disappeared. 

He was about to get up when a light caught his attention. That’s odd I thought all the lights went out already. This light looked odd though. It was the wrong color. It was a dark green color surrounding pitch black. Is it moving? He leaned to the side and saw that it was indeed moving and it was coming right at him. He barely had time to brace himself before the light slammed into his face and knocked him backwards onto the balcony. Adrien suppressed a scream, but he was sure the loud thud of him hitting the floor would alert the guard posted outside his bedroom.

He quickly reached up and grabbed the thing that had attached itself to his face and pulled it away. The moonlight shone on the thing that was now squirming in his hand. It was all black except for its eerie green eyes and a slight glow that emanated from him. He wondered where that bright light from before had gone. It had two pointy ears a long tail and what looked like whiskers.

Adrien looked it over and tilted his head. It looks like a rat? No, the ears are too pointy and those eyes… A cat? But it’s so tiny- “A kitten?” He hadn’t realized he said it aloud until the creature stopped moving, narrowed its eyes and glared at Adrien.

“Hardly.” Came an odd little voice. Adrien yelped and quickly let go. “Finally, you were squeezing me to death.” It sighed and flew back up to Adrien’s face.  
“Sorry,” Adrien whispered as he braced for retaliation that didn’t come.

It’s green eyes glowed hauntingly just inches from his nose as a sinister grin spread slowly across its face. “So, princey you said you’d give anything for that wish right?”

“Huh?” Adrien tilted his head before it dawned on him, “I- I mean yes!” Adrien scooted back and sat up straighter, looking the creature in the eye.

“Well, then how about cheese?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 might not be up for two weeks. I'll try to get it up in one, but because of school it might be two, so just a heads up. We'll be going back to Marinette to see how she's doing. :D


End file.
